


(ART) Can I Kiss You?

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HDConsentFest2018, Kitchen Kiss, M/M, Resolved Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: A kiss in the kitchen.





	(ART) Can I Kiss You?

**Title:** Can I Kiss You?  
**Prompt:** # 42  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** kitchen kiss, resolved pining, nonverbal consent  
**Medium:** Digital

 _can I kiss you?_  
Harry: *staring longingly at Draco's thighs*  
Draco: *raises eyebrow, reaches for Harry's glasses*  
Harry: *finally drags eyes up*  
Draco: *pulls towards and wraps legs around*  
Harry: *grabs bum*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Artist’s Notes:** I chose this prompt because it seemed like the simplest way to show consent - a question and an answer.


End file.
